KyuMin Song-fic : Love Again
by hana kyumin
Summary: Sejak hari itu bolehkah kau kuanggap sebagai kekasihku?


Hari demi hari. Bulan berganti . Musimpun telah berubah. Hangatnya sinar matahari mulai kembali menyapa. April. Entah berapa lama aku menjadi kasat mata untukmu. Terlalu lelah untuk kembali menghitung

Cinta? Kaulah yang mengajarku tentang itu. Kau mengubah pandanganku tentang mereka. Cinta tidak hanya mendatangkan rasa bahagia namun juga sakit yang teramat sangat dan harus terus ku tahan karena aku mencintaimu.

"Sungmin hyung , aku pergi . Selamat tinggal" kataku sesaat sebelum pergi bersama Leeteuk hyung , Eunhyuk hyung dan Shindong hyung. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku sejak pagi tadi. Member yang lain bahkan mengataiku aneh dan akupun menyadarinya

Malam itu datang

Malam yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan seumur hidupku.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat bagaikan kilat. Suara hantaman , sakit hingga kegelapan

_Aku pikir ini adalah akhir dari kenanganku_

_Wajah yang takkan pernah kulihat lagi melintasiku. Aku berdiri di akhir , dimana aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku mengepalkan tanganku bersamaan dan hanya berdoa._

Wajah kalian silih berganti di kepalaku. Tersenyum manis , membuka tangan lebar hendak memelukku. Namun mengapa kalian tak dapat ku raih? Aku bahkan tak dapat bergerak. Senyum hangatmu yang begitu ku damba. Belaian tanganmu yang begitu ku rindu kini dihadapanku. Kenapa kalian semua menjauh? Mengapa kalian menangis? Apakah ini akhirnya? . Haruskah aku pergi tanpa dapat melihatmu dengan senyum itu lebih lama lagi? Tuhan , bolehkah aku berharap untuk melihat wajahnya lagi? Senyuman hangat dan mata foxynya yang begitu ceria

_Maka aku menunjukan hatiku yang masih belum selesai semua_

_Aku ingin bangkit kembali_

_Aku ingin melihatmu yang telah menungguku . Kembali lagi dan aku ingin berkata 'aku mencintaimu'_

Aku ingin jantung ini kembali berdetak untukmu. Merealisasikan harapan - harapan yang belum ku selesaikan. Aku masih ingin berada disampingmu lagi. Tanganmu yang terbuka dan matamu yang penuh dengan air mata. Aku ingin segera bangkit, menghapus air matamu, memelukmu dan mencintaimu lagi. Aku belum menyelesaikan janjiku untuk mencintaimu setidaknya lebih lama lagi

Perlahan sinar terang kembali masuk kedalam retinaku. Eunhyuk hyung berada disisiku menggenggam tanganku dan terus menangis dan berdoa.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau harus bertahan! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap terbangun arrachi?" Kata Eunhyuk hyung sambil sesegukan

"A-ku meng-mengantuk hyung" aku membalasnya walaupun dadaku terasa begitu sakit ketika berbicara

"Ani! Jangan tidur! Bukankah kau menyukai Sungmin hyung? Tetaplah tersadar demi dia!" Teriak Eunhyuk hyung kepada ku sambil menatap tajam kedua mataku

Aku memandang langit kelam bertabur bintang diatasku. Membayangkan wajah tersenyum mu. Sebuah senyuman kutorehkan untuk membalas mu

Tuhan , apakah Engkau mengabulkan doaku? Bolehkah aku bersamanya lagi?

Suara bising memenuhi gendang telingaku. Suara ambulans yang memekakan telinga, teriakan Eunhyuk hyung juga wartawan yang terus mengambil gambarku . Orang - orang mengangkatku masuk kedalam mobil dan mataku kembali tertutup

_Aku pikir dunia berhenti_

_Hanya waktu yang menyenangkan melintasiku_

_Aku berdiri di akhir_

_Aku pikir aku tidak memiliki apapun_

_Aku hanya berdoa seperti itu_

Kenangan kembali membawaku melihat masa lalu. Saat pertama bertemu denganmu, menyatakan perasaanku dan melihatmu menjauhiku. Tatapan dingin dan senyum yang sirna dari wajah manismu. Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang

Banyak suara yang kerap datang didalam kegelapan ini. Suara Heechul hyung yang entah kenapa perkataannya tetap menyebalkan saat kudengar. Suara Hankyung hyung dengan bahasa korea yang kacau balau. Suara Yesung hyung yang terdengar sangat serak seakan tengah menangis. Suara cempreng Ryeowook hyung dan suara - suara lainnya. Hingga aku mendengar suara manis yang selalu ku hafal. Apakah itu kau?

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Jauh sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu." Apakah kau berkata seperti itu? Ataukah itu hanya halusinasiku?

_Maka aku merasakannya_

_Cinta yang telah kulewati_

Sinar terang itu kembali masuk kedalam retinaku. Wajah manis yang begitu kukenal ada disana seakan menyambutku. Menggenggam tanganku dan memberi senyum termanisnya

"Kyuhyun-ah saranghae"

Kau semakin mendekat kearahku dan mencium bibirku lembut

Nado saranghaeyo sungmin hyung

Sejak hari itu bolehkah kau kuanggap sebagai kekasihku?

Mind to Review?


End file.
